


Embers of a Dying Flame

by Undoomsday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Asshole Derek, BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please suggest better titles too, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Tags Are Hard, Tattooed Jackson, Tattooed Scott McCall, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undoomsday/pseuds/Undoomsday
Summary: Anarchy has long descended since the 'illness' seemingly broke out from in the middle of nowhere. They were looking for a cure for Septicemia when one of the test subjects bit a nurse. Another story says one of the dogs they were experimenting on escaped and went rabid, biting and spreading the infestation among kids in a neighbourhood who passed it to their parents. Yet another theory reports that a foreign contaminant was released in the atmosphere which had fallen from the sky.Stiles just knew two things. One, that Loss of life does not scare him at all, but losing his daughter leaves a horribly bitter taste in his mouth if he even thinks about it.And that it has been 12 months since Patient 0.OrThe wonderfully psychotic Zombie Apocalypse AU that I've always wanted to write.





	Embers of a Dying Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Single inverted commas are all Stiles' thoughts. Can somebody tell me how to italicize and highlight words? Thank you. Hope you enjoy.

The sounds of tired feet grinding of asphalt could have been heard if there was a single soul in sight to hear them.

"Daddy! I'm scared and tired," whimpered Alana, Stiles’ 7 year old daughter. 

They had been walking down an expressway filled with broken down cars and could see the deserted city of Chicago far in front of them. Their car had given out from under their feet some 4 hours ago and had been on foot since that time, desperate to reach the windy city. It had been hard for them to leave Roscoe, however, lack of any refuge nearby had made the decision fairly easy.

"I know baby. It's just…” Stiles knelt and cupped his daughter’s face in his hands. “We've got to find shelter soon. It's already dark and you know how important it is to find shelter, right? You don't want what happened to happen to us." Stiles kept a hand over her heart, trying to console himself more than her, cringing inwardly as he remembered the incident.

"Uh huh." she said, still feeling very apprehensive.

Suddenly they heard the rustling of leaves coming from their right. Stiles immediately put Alana behind him and took his gun out, his hands shaking, but his eyes steely and face determined to save his daughter from any harm.

'Please be a ferret. A squirrel. A dog, cat, mouse, rabbit.'

Stiles’ throat closed up as his hands felt clammy. He stood silently, praying. His prayers went unanswered as two dark figures appeared from behind the bushes. Filthy and shabby looking, both of the two had disfigured jaws and tattered clothes. Grunting and growling, they leaped over the curb and limped towards them.

Getting a clear shot, Stiles started shooting. He fired three shots in the torso of one and another two in the leg and shoulder of the other, in an attempt to immobilize them. However, they still kept on moving. To top it off, the shots alerted two others who revealed themselves from behind the barriers. These looked like they were females before their 'turn,' but any and all appeal that they would've had as women was lost. They were now pale skinned, bloody- faced, bruised and battered, ugly looking mongrels.

Alana shrieked in horror as she saw the other two zombies rise. Stiles quickly fired the rest of his shots, emptying his magazine. Nothing happened.

Alana clamped her hands around her father’s left leg, burrowing her head in the thigh.

"Don't worry sweety, daddy won't let anything happen to you." replied Stiles, taking out his trustworthy but still outmatched baseball bat, ready to fight a hand to hand combat with all four of the bloodthirsty hooligans in front of them, adamant on getting his daughter to safety, even if he had to die for it to happen.

“Come on!” he shouted. He could feel his eyes getting watery. Not like this. Please. Anything but this.

All of a sudden, they heard a car's honking. And then Stiles and Alana saw headlights.

A car, no, an SUV, a Hummer no less, was throttling towards them at breakneck speed.

Stiles picked his daughter up and dived on the other side of the road just before it rammed into three of the monsters, killing them, or rather, incapacitating them permanently.

The fourth started moving towards the car, and before it reached it, a figure rose out from the driver's side and fired a shot from his shotgun, blasting the attacker's head off.

"Bastard," He breathed.

The man had a soft voice, and from what he could see in the dark, a heavy frame. Stiles frisked his jeans before taking out his flashlight, shining in right in the other guy’s face.

Damn.

The man grunted in annoyance at the harsh light and grabbed the torch from his hands but Stiles had managed to catch a glimpse of his face. 

His handsome, chiseled, frowning face. He had a stubble and bits of scruff that highlighted his ruggedness very very nicely.

"You okay?" he asked, and boy, Stiles hadn’t expected that voice, soft but luscious, and opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, seven other people scrambled out of the Hummer.

They crowded around the two people, and both Stiles and Alana instantly felt a little overwhelmed, which made them take a step back quickly.

A woman waved a hand in front of his face to catch his attention, “You alright.”

"Dandy" Stiles breathed out. “I mean as dandy as you can be after fending off 4 despicable things. I guess I didn’t fend them of, but I did shoot at them and then you guys fended the crap out of them. I guess I am just dandy because my daughter and I are safe. So, who’re you guys exactly?”

"You sure like to talk a lot. My name's Jennifer Blake. Call me Jenny." The kind-hearted woman said, sticking her hand out. Nope, she didn't look like a Jenny. Jennifer it is then.

"I'm Stiles, and this is my daughter Alana." Stiles said, returning the handshake and gesturing towards Alana, who was still hiding behind Stiles.

"Well hello there, Alana. My name's Jackson Whittemore." said a guy coming forth from the group. He continued, putting a hand out, "Would you like to be friends with me?"

Alana gazed at his arms for a moment before replying, "You have drawings on your arms like my Daddy, but yours are more colorful."

The rest of the group cooed softly and took this as an invitation to come forward and kneel down so that they could all console a visibly still shaken Alana, except the guy who had killed all the different stone-faced creatures, who had fetched a mean looking axe from the vehicle.

Thinking Alana was safe with the group, Stiles walked to the man and held his hand out, "Thank you so much for saving me, I'm Stiles, by the way,"

The man did not take the hand as he proceeded to bring the axe down on the bodies of the corpses.

Making sure the dead stay dead.

"It's fine, just put your shit in the boot of the jeep so we can get going."

Stiles was taken aback by the way he was shrugged off. "I didn't get your name." He called out to the man who was already retreating to the driver's seat, bloodied axe in hand.

"Derek Hale" the man said, giving him a piercing glare with his bluish-green eyes. He turned again and wiped his hands on a cloth before getting inside the truck.

 

'That was one of the most unique ways of saying fuck you I’ve ever seen.'

Although puzzled by his anti- social behavior, Stiles quickly got back to the group where he saw Alana, now giggling in the middle. It was her first real smile in weeks. It made his heart cry and do somersaults at the same time.

"Daddy, look! Isaac's hair is curly too! But it isn't frizzy like grandma's hair, it's a different curly! Like, more woven. Grandma’s hair were like a mat." chirped Alana gleefully. Rambling was one of the most noticeable things she’d inherited from her father.

The man in question stepped forward along with the entire group.

"Okay, so, I'm Isaac and you've met Jennifer and Jackson, that's Lydia," a girl with a beautiful smile and strawberry blonde hair stepped forward, "Boyd," a heavily built bald man stepped forward, "Erica," a woman with thick blonde hair and a devious smile stepped forward, "and lastly, Scott." A handsome young man with a lean built stepped forward.

Scott offered him a smile and a reassuring, cute look. Lord, those eyes seemed so innocent. Seemed being the keyword.

'Nobody’s innocent in this land. I bet they’ve killed hundreds and stolen their food. They just don’t want a child’s death on their hands.'

"I don't mean to be rude, except that I do, but why the bloody hell were you wandering in the middle of the road at this time after dusk, specially with a kid that size next to you?" Erica said in a deeply annoyed tone.

"It wasn't by choice. Our car broke down and we had to find shelter in someplace. I wanted to reach Chicago so that we could find a place to sleep and maybe food and water." Stiles replied.

"So you've been walking on this road for hours?" Lydia asked, in a curious chiding tone. Stiles nodded once, cowering under her scrutinizing gaze.

"And this little one hasn't had anything to eat, has she?" said Jennifer, kneeling down in front of Alana, putting a hand under the chin so she looked at her.

Alana gingerly shook her head. Jennifer then spoke, "Alright, we'll fix you something to eat once we get you guys settled in the car, if you can call it that."

"So, wait a minute, a handgun and a baseball bat was all you had, and you made it until here? That's amazing, man," complimented Scott, who was standing behind Erica. It was really hard not to develop an instant liking to that guy.

"Yeah, actually I thought the sub-machine gun that was in my car and the ammo would be too heavy for me to carry, seeing that I would have needed to carry Alana on my back when she was tired, except she didn’t get tired. Well, she did, she’s extremely tired now, but she wasn’t exhausted which was nice because we were able to cover a nice distance. However, now that I think about it, it was probably an immature and irresponsible decision to make." Stiles felt ashamed to admit that, looking down disapprovingly at his lanky frame.

He felt Alana tugging at his jeans, so he knelt down in front of the little girl.

“You’re not irreponsible daddy. You’re a very good daddy.” She said, hugging him.

Tears welled up in his eyes as Alana stepped back and wiped them off with her palms. "Not irreponsible sweetheart, irresponsible. He continued, mumbling "And then, as we reached here, the zombies attacked us."

"Bastards…" Erica mumbled.

"Excuse me?" He squeaked, covering his daughter’s ears. She’s heard worse from his mouth, but that didn’t mean he wanted his daughter learning another word.  
"That's what we call them. It's a more fitting name, you see." Lydia spoke. “The parent hosts’ never marry. We never use that other word. It’s almost taboo.”

"And we're all skilled at blowing their minds, literally, of course," Scott spoke with a smug look on his face.

'Admission of murder.'

"Let's get these guys settled in the Hummer, shall we?" Jackson said, feeling jumpy. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Even with ammo, he didn't want to just stand in the middle of nowhere, begging to be a nice tasty snack for the next corpse appearing.

"Just the one bag, Stiles?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, umm… Thanks, Isaac" Stiles replied.

The gang suddenly heard honking from the car.

"Oooh, Der-bear is getting agitated. Fine, let's get you settled, Lydia, you take the backseat along with Scott, Stiles and Alana. Jennifer, Erica, Boyd, take the middle. I'll ride with the lion out fron…" Jackson was interrupted by the honking of the car again. "Jeez! Come on in, before he attracts half the zombies in the area!" Jackson said with a smile.

It was then Stiles noticed that there had been no talk about the man except the previous comment. Everyone was standing outside, except Derek who was, presumably, sitting alone in the car.

Everybody had welcomed him to the group, except him.

Everybody had made conversation with him, except him.

Everyone attempted to be friendly, a trait very hard to be seen in these times of distress, except him.

Everybody had talked to Alana, taking pity that a girl her age was going through such a phase, except him.

Everybody was really as open as a book, except him.

But mostly, nobody here really intrigued Stiles, except him.

Shrugging, he let it go and followed the rest of his group to the car.

After putting Stiles’ bag in the back, the nine quickly settled in the car and soon were speeding down the expressway. Alana was already asleep with her head on her father's shoulder after having half a packet of gummy bears offered to her by Lydia. Stiles felt bad for the poor child who had walked such a long way on an empty stomach. The first time ever she'd done so. Soon Lydia, Scott, Jennifer, Erica, Boyd and Isaac all fell asleep, and Stiles was amazed at how much space all of them had to sleep as all ten of them appeared to be pretty comfortable. Jackson was sitting in the front row talking in hushed tones to the driver so as to not wake the others up. It looked more like a one sided conversation as the other only responded with a nod or a single phrase.

He found it weird how every seemed to listen to him without him actually saying anything. All he'd come across to him, was as a proud and arrogant asshole who liked to order everyone's asses around him. That being said, he was also thankful to him for saving his, and more importantly, his daughter’s life. He tiredly watched Derek with half lidded eyes, who didn't appear to be tired one bit.

"Get some sleep," Jackson said, his voice resonated to the back of the silent Hummer, "Save energy for tomorrow."

Stiles appeared to be fine with that, "Yeah, tell me if he needs to switch, maybe I can take the wheel after a while."

Neither Derek nor Jackson responded, not so much as to nod their heads. Stiles, too tired to function, didn't pay too much attention and closed his eyes, thinking back to how it all started. That one fateful night after which, nothing was ever same again. And before long, he too, was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought about the first chapter! And if you liked it, leave Kudos to show your appreciation. Until next time. Oh, also, I need a beta who can proofread stuff for me!


End file.
